1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns novel imidazoindole derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof: compositions prepared therefrom and methods of their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazoline and some of its derivatives with three-ring systems have structural similarity to our compounds with four ring systems and have been reported by Loev, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 15, 727 (1972) and Jen et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 15, 727 (1972) as effective antihypertensive agent in animals. However, insofar as is presently known, no one has prepared applicants imidazoindole derivatives.